Chandler gets even
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a wonderful evening. They leave their kids with a sitter. Then something happens. Monica and Chandler may never forgive them but is it real?
1. the night it happened

It was Monica and Chandler's 10th wedding anniversary. They walked hand in hand to their babysitter's house, after their date.

Chandler stopped her at the door. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled at him. "I had a great time tonight." She said.

He kissed her hand. "Me too." Lets get our kids." He knocked on the door.

Sarah opened the door and let them in.

"Thank you for watching them Sarah. Were they good?" Monica asked as Chandler paid her.

"Yes they were." She said. "They are in the living room." She pointed around the corner. Sarah normally watched them at Monica and Chandler's but Sarah got a new dog that the kids wanted to see.

They walked into the living room.

"Hey kids." Chandler said. He picked up 14 month old Caleb who was falling asleep.

"Hi daddy." 4 year old Sadie said. They were both very attached to their dad.

Chandler smiled at his daughter. "Hi princess."

Monica picked her up. "Thanks again for watching them." She said.

They went home and put the kids to bed.

"Do you think Sadie is ok?" Monica asked.

Chandler was changing out of his suit. "I don't know. She was really quiet."

Monica nodded. "Yes she was."

Chandler yawned. "I'll find out tomorrow." He had the kids while Monica had to go to work for a meeting. It was Saturday so she would be home by noon.

She kissed him and laid down. "Ok."

The following morning Chandler put Caleb in his high chair and gave him cereal.

"There you go buddy." He sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

A couple minutes later, Sadie came into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Chandler asked.

Sadie nodded and sat at the table.

Chandler got her a bowl of cereal. "What's wrong honey?" Normally they couldn't get her to stop talking. He rubbed her back.

"No don't touch." She said jerking away.

Chandler frowned. "If something is wrong. You can tell me."

She thought about it. "I can't. I promised."

"Who did you promise?" Chandler asked.

"Sarah's boyfriend. Jason." She said.

"Honey, if something is wrong it's ok to break a promise if you're telling me or mommy about it." Chandler was beginning to get really nervous.

"He touched me." She said a little scared.

At this point Chandler was very mad. "Where?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Under my dress. It was scary." She said.

Chandler pulled her on his lap. "Don't you worry. It won't happen again."

How dare he touch his little girl. Jason would pay for this. That was a promise.


	2. waking up

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Oh and have you guys seen the Ron Clark Story with Matthew Perry? Fantastic movie.**

Chandler woke up, covered in sweat. Was it a dream? Did it really happen? He went down stairs for a cup of hot tea so Monica wouldn't wake up. He looked up from his tea when he heard Monica come in about 20 minutes later. He smiled. It was a dream. It wasn't real. She was still pregnant with Sadie. She was 5 months along.

"What are you doing up?" She asked and sat beside him.

He told all about Sadie being touched by the babysitter's boyfriend.

She rubbed his back. "Honey it was just a dream."

He shook his head. "It felt so real. I never want to leave her with a sitter. Only someone we know really well. Even then, it has to be here."

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Calm down. She's not even here yet."

"Right but she will be. No one better never touch her." He said.

Monica looked at the clock. "It's 5 in the morning. There is no reason to sit here and worry about that."

He rubbed her hand. "Yeah ok lets go to bed." They went to bed. Chandler tossed and turned all night.

Monica woke up in the morning to find a note from Chandler.

_**My dear wife Monica, **_

_**Sorry about last night. I just freaked out from that dream.**_

_**I woke up at 8 and couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. See you later. I love you.**_

_**Your husband.**_

Monica got up and took a shower. Then she got dressed and went down stairs to eat. She frowned when she saw the time. It was almost 11. Maybe he's just taking a long walk. She thought.

Rachel came over at one.

"Hey Mon are you ready to go shopping?"

Monica needed maternity clothes. Rachel offered to come along.

Monica sat up from laying down on the couch. "Is it really one already?"

Rachel nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. Chandler woke up in the middle of the night from this horrible nightmare. He had a dream Sadie was 4 and we also had a 14 month old son. We took them to a sitter where the sitter's boyfriend touched her. Well I got a note this morning that he woke up at 8 and took a walk. He hasn't been back."

"What a horrible dream to have. Did you try calling him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I did and I called the jail and hospitals. I even called Ross and Joey."

Rachel could see her friend getting upset. She rubbed her back. "Just calm down we'll find him."

Monica nodded. "Do you mind if we go shopping when he comes back? I'll just worry the whole time."

"Ok. You stay here incase he comes back. I'm going to drive around and see If I can find him."

"Ok thank you." Monica said. She was so scared. She just wanted her husband home.


	3. found you

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**I hope you like this chapter..**

Monica was getting restless, waiting at home. She would rather be out looking for Chandler. Not stuck at home waiting. She kept looking at her phone, hoping to get a phone call.

After looking for an hour Rachel called Monica.

"Did you find him?" Monica asked.

"NoI'm sorry. I have to go get Emma from my mom." Rachel said.

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "It's ok."

After hanging up, Monica went to look for him herself. She thought of a place he might be at. She got in her car to see.

There was a place he liked going. He always went there to think. Only she knew about it. It was a little pond by there house.

She smiled when she saw his car there. She checked her make up to make sure it wasn't messed up from crying.

She got out and looked for him. She saw him sitting at a bench.

"Hey honey. I was so worried about you" She rubbed his arm and sat down.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I just needed to think. That dream really freaked me out. Being a dad is going to be scary."

"Yes but we can do this." She said.

He rubbed the back of her head. "I know. I'm sorry I worried you. Lets go home."

She stood up and quickly sat back down, "Oh gosh ow." She said clutching her stomach.

He put his hands on her arms. "What do you mean ow? What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know but it hurts." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok. I'll get you to the hospital." He helped her up and brought her to his car.

He brought her and they did test.

"Ok Monica, you need to take it easy. You have to much stress which caused stress to the baby. Take it easy for the week. Then come back and see me." The Dr said.

Monica agreed and they left.

At home Chandler was rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry. That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have left."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's ok but never do that to me again."

He softly kissed her lips. "I won't." He then thought he would change the subject. "Did you get some maternity clothes today?"

She shook her head. "No I was too worried about you."

He rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Wow feel this." She put his hand on her stomach.

Chandler smiled. "Wow she's kicking so much." He said. He kissed her where he could feel the kicks. "Hi Sadie. I never want to almost loose you again. Don't worry I won't upset your mommy so that doesn't happen." He kissed her stomach once more and then her lips.

At that moment, being a dad wasn't as scary. He couldn't wait to be a dad now. He felt like an idiot for freaking out earlier.


	4. Monica

**Thank you so much every one for reviewing..**

It was Monica's last day of work before maternity leave. She was 7 months pregnant now. Her and Chandler agreed it would be a good idea to stop working for now.

It was lunch shift at the restaurant. Now that it was summer, more people came to eat. She was going to miss work but couldn't wait to get off.

At home Chandler was getting the nursery ready. He had the gang help. Joey was helping with the crib. Phoebe was putting the baby's clothes away. Rachel was decorating the walls and Ross was putting the changing table together and put the diapers and things on it.

"Can't we stop for pizza?" Joey wined.

"No Joey. Monica really wants this done. I don't want her trying to do it. It's her last day working. I just want her to rest."

"Ok." Joey knew he wouldn't win.

"I'll be back but keep working." Chandler said when he heard the phone ring. He went to go answer it. He didn't look to see who it was. He didn't want to leave Joey for long. He knew Joey was easily distracted.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey honey." Monica said smiling.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes I was just calling to say I love you and I'll be home at 7."

"Ok have a good day and don't work to hard." He reminded her.

"I won't, I love you too."

That night Chandler got a call at 7. He assumed it was Monica to tell him she was on her way home. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi there is no need to know who this is but I don't like you. You have the woman I love. It should be my baby she's having. Not yours." The man said. His voice was disguised though. Chandler had no clue who it was.

Chandler's heart started racing. "What do you want?"

The man laughed. "I knew what time she got off tonight so I went to the restaurant to surprise her."

Chandler became very mad. "Where is she?"

"Now I need you to calm down. She's fine she's with me." He said.

"You better not hurt her or my child. Do you hear me? I-" Chandler yelled but the man stopped him.

"Don't threaten me Chandler. I will keep in touch." He said then hung up the phone.

Chandler quickly tried calling the number back but it was a pay phone.

Hearing Chandler yell, Joey came to check on him.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked. He had never seen his friend so mad before.

"We need to call the cops. Some idiot has Monica." Chandler said as tears filled his eyes.

**Who do you think it is?**


	5. home sweet home

**Thank you for reviewing the story..**

Chandler called the cops to file a report. The police said they would start searching for her. They told Chandler to call if he got any more information

A month went by and still no Monica. Chandler wasn't sleeping and barely ate. Unless someone made him.

"Any luck?" Ross said when he walked in the door.

Chandler shook his head. "No, she's out there some where. She's suppose to have our baby in 3 weeks."

Ross sat by him. "We are going to find her." He said quietly

Before Chandler could answer the phone rang. It was an odd number.

"Hello." He said.

"If you want to see your wife I suggest you come to the park with no cops in 30 minutes." Then the guy hung up the phone.

Chandler immediately called the cops and told them.

"I'm going to go tell the others. Good luck and call if you need anything." Ross said.

"Ok thank you." Chandler said.

30 minutes later, Chandler was waiting at the park. The cops agreed to hide so the guy didn't know they were there.

Chandler was surprised to see who was standing before him.

"Kip?" He wanted to make sure he was seeing right.

"I was dumb for breaking up with Monica. A while back I asked her out when I saw her. She said no. She had you. If I couldn't have her I didn't want you to either."

Chandler shook his head. "Where is she?" Chandler didn't care why he did it. He just wanted the love of his life back.

"Calm down she's fine." Kip said.

Chandler was glaring at him. "And my baby?"

"Fine. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Where is she Kip?" Chandler asked as he gritted his teeth. He didn't take his eyes off Kip. He didn't trust him.

"She's in my truck." Kip said.

Out of no where three cops came up to Kip. They arrested him.

Chandler ran over to Kip's truck. He saw Monica crying. He helped her out and held her close.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry I didn't find you sooner." He whispered. "Did he hurt you?"

Monica shook her head. "No but he kept kissing me."

That made Chandler mad. How dare Kip do that? "Did he feed you?" Chandler asked.

Monica wiped her eyes. "Yes. Can we go home?"

Chandler kissed her then took her home. Monica took a shower while Chandler made something for her to eat.

Once she calmed down, Chandler smiled at her. "Your stomach has grown so much. I missed you."

She rubbed his leg. "I missed you too."

"Now you didn't get to see it but the day you last worked I made you something." He helped her up and brought her to the nursery.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Chandler this is beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

They went in their bedroom. They laid down and chandler put his arm protectively around her. " I'm glad you're back." He started kissing her.

"Ow." She said.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Chandler freaked.

"No the baby started kicking really hard."

He rubbed her stomach. "Aw did you miss your daddy?" He saw that Monica was falling asleep. He kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep honey." She did. He just watched her for a little bit. He was so happy to have his family back.

**I decided to make it Kip because we already know how Pete and Richard are. It would be out of character for either of them to do this.**


	6. final

**Thank you so much for reviewing….**

Everything was much better for Monica and Chandler since she had been back.

They were getting ready for her parent's anniversary dinner. Chandler smiled at the door way of their bedroom at her.

"Does this dress look ok?" She asked.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, so they could go. "You look beautiful."

"Wait." She stopped him from walking. "Can you believe we are going to be parents any day now?"

"I can't wait." He kissed her lips.

She smiled. "Me either."

They went to the dinner. There were a lot of people there. Every one congratulated them on the baby. Some of her relative's gave them money and gift certificates.

They were all eating. Chandler looked over at Monica. "Honey, you're not eating. All this stuff is really good for the baby." He rubbed her stomach.

"Well I wasn't sure at first but the baby is coming now." She said.

Chandler raised his eye brows. "Ok let's get you to the hospital." He said helping her up.

They told her parents and left.

Chandler felt so bad seeing his wife in pain. They had now been at the hospital for 5 hours.

"You are doing so good honey." He kissed her forehead.

"Is it almost over?" She cried.

Chandler had been holding her hand since they got there. With his other hand he got the hair out of her face. "The Dr isn't sure."

4 more hours came and still no baby.

Chandler was coaching her through a contraction when the Dr came in.

"Dr. William you have to do something. She is in so much pain." He said.

Dr. Williams checked her. "Well good news. It's time to push."

An hour later Sadie was born.

**Three years later….**

"Daddy look I'm a princess." Sadie said as she twirled.

Chandler smiled. "Wow great job."

Monica came into the living room as she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked.

"Well today was Kip's court date. He got 25 years." She said.

"Wow honey that's great." He hugged her.

"I have more great news." She said.

Chandler pulled back. "What?"

"I'm pregnant again." She said.

"Oh that's wonderful. Did you hear that Sadie?" Chandler asked and picked Sadie up.

"No." She was to busy twirling.

"You're going to be a big sister." Monica said.

"What do you think about that?" Chandler asked.

"I like that idea." She said.

"Me too and hopefully things will be better this time." He kissed Monica's cheek.

Things went much better. 9 months later Caleb was born.


End file.
